


Twins

by teapotinmud



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotinmud/pseuds/teapotinmud
Summary: Warnings：双胞胎，骨科，3P，女装，失禁，三观不正





	Twins

头饰，发带，腰封，琴弓，一件织锦的刺绣短裙，还有几根不知道做什么用处的精美刺绣缎带。Lay推门回家的时候，入眼便是这些东西凌乱散落在地上。  
还有玄关背后听不真切的人声和隐约麝香气味。  
傍晚五点十六分，夕阳渐沉，浅金色的阳光从飘窗倾洒进来，只勾勒出两具模糊的人影轮廓，还有空气中漂浮游动的微尘颗粒。Lay先在桌子上倒了杯水，这才扯着领带往窗边走去。  
即便是有了心理准备，客厅里凌乱的场景还是让Lay有些吃惊。  
“王申说你去了学校，怎么今天回来了？”  
“部队批了假，本来之前打算跟明天的运输机回来的，有些等不及，就跟老王说了声，用了用你的飞机。”  
入耳的声音带着粗喘，还有随身体起伏的节律，轻微的汗味和乳香被热切的温度揉开，涂抹在每一颗氧气分子表面。Lee仍旧穿着日常的迷彩束口长裤，腰带那里松松解开褪下一半，两条长腿分跨在两侧，连脚上那双黑色训练短靴也没来得及脱下。与此形成鲜明对比的是踩在军靴上的一双雪白脚丫，和仰面靠在Lee胸口，通体粉红的漂亮身体。  
男孩身上挂着一件半透明丝羽外衫，前襟有金丝刺着仙鹤的图样，明显是与方才进门地上跌落的短裙配套。Lay细看下去，发觉男孩眼角还有一团晕开的黑色，略微张开的嘴唇嫣红，光照下还有孔雀绿和金色的偏光，玻璃一样的质感，只不过被激烈的动作涂抹开来，沾了一些在唇角，剩下的部分，便是在Lee的嘴边。  
Lee似乎快要进行到某个关键的状态，抬腰挺动的动作幅度不减反增，一双布满粗糙枪茧的大掌从男孩身后绕前，隔着纱衣捏住两只圆翘的乳头细细揉搓，男孩敏感地想要蜷缩身体，却被身后有力的臂肘掣止动弹不得，迷蒙中他似乎听到了大哥的声音，连忙睁开泪水氤氲的眼睛，求救似的动了动嘴巴。  
“哥哥……哥哥……”  
细小的声音像是受了惊的乳猫，带着颤音，Lay随即上前摸了摸面前这张潮红的小脸。男孩感觉到了熟悉的温度，从善如流地将面前的手指含进嘴里舔舐，两只手虚软地捧着Lay的手心，像是在从主人手里舔食营养膏，鼻尖发出魇足的轻哼声。  
“啊！”  
是被摩擦在敏感点的兴奋，男孩的呻吟声音高扬得变了调，Lay俯身咬住已经被玩弄红肿的嘴唇，不消更多技巧上的引导，甜软的小舌就自己钻出来，撒娇一样缠绕上去。  
自从下午他在Cos现场被Lee抓回家，将近四个小时的时间，中途没有摄入过一滴水。Lay的口腔中残余着刚才那杯矿泉水留下的清凉，贪婪的小猫丝毫不掩饰自己的渴求，在哥哥的舌尖急切地吮吸索取，直到Lay手中的玻璃杯不小心洒出来，还在呜咽着祈求哥哥不要离开。  
随着Lay的起身感到不快的除了不断翕合的小嘴，还有方才被Lay握在手中细细抚慰的花茎，不过Lee没有让这份空虚持续太长时间，移出一只手掐断了头部与Lay拇指之间那条银亮的丝线，张口咬住男孩敏感的耳垂。  
“我叫了饭，让人一会送来，别折腾太长时间。”  
“知道了哥，洗你的澡去吧。”  
“哥哥……别走哥哥……”男孩听见Lay的话慌乱得想要抓住Lay的胳膊，却被Lee一个深入顶得浑身绵软，粗硬的肉棒在肉穴中大开大合地抽插，强烈的快感让他几乎失去了神智。  
只剩下一丝恐惧游移在欲望之间。  
他没想到Lee会提前开始假期，明明昨晚睡觉前跟哥哥视讯通话确认过行程，又央告了大哥的助理知道了这天下午Lay的工作安排，这才让男孩敢放心去Cos现场。  
他这次出的人物是游戏中的一名女性角色，社团里除了他别人的试装都没有通过。他天生一副媚相，有下垂的桃花眼和漂亮的腴唇，这副模样放在平日里，被男人的骨架框着，大抵只显出一副幼容，便是俗称的娃娃脸，可若是用妆发将男性棱角掩饰过去，便要流露出比寻常美人更要惑人的情态。  
主办方当即拍板之后他没犹豫，找了朋友替自己打掩护，在大哥二哥那里瞒得滴水不漏，却唯独没想到Lee会提前回来，在学校没找到他人，一路便冲到了展会中心。彼时他正在休息，穿着短裙高跟鞋站了一上午，又顶着一副齐腰的银灰色假发，白嫩的额角已经渗出一层细密的汗珠，Cos助理正在一边帮他擦汗。  
这便是Lee找到男孩时入眼的场景，短裙贴身，外面只罩了一件有了不如没有的纱衣，雪白的肩头半露着，几缕发丝被汗水打湿黏在身上，男孩坐在凳子上吹风，另一个男孩一边替他擦汗一边把假发丝从他身上理下来。  
人在盛怒之下反而会异常冷静。  
男孩被Lee打包拖回了家，一身装饰衣物被褪干净，唯独剩下外搭的纱衣和假发。柔软的肉穴早就被哥哥们调教得乖巧可爱，不消Lee更多的扩张，便收缩着吞吐人的手指。  
部队近乎于严苛的禁欲生活不是男孩想象得到的，他被Lee反身抱在腿上进入，粗硬的肉棒在他自身重量的压制下被含进最深，平日里养尊处优的身体自然承受不住如此激烈的侵入，才刚被插了几十下，便连句完整的认错的话也说不出来。  
“不要……哥……哥哥不要……小莲知道错了……哥哥不要……”  
“小莲知道错了吗？错在哪了？”  
“不该……不该瞒着哥哥……啊！”  
“还有呢？”Lee收敛了大开大合的动作，转而搂住男孩的腰，架着人坐在自己腿上，一边套弄着手心里硬翘的东西，一边迫使人旋转扭动，吸吮自己的肉棍。  
“哥哥是不是说过，不许跟不认识的人出门，不许一个人去人多的地方，小女孩要懂得自我保护，是不是？”  
强烈的快感戛然而止，男孩还没反应过来，两颗泪珠挂在睫毛下显得有些愣怔，不知道是该掉下来好还是不掉下来好。肉棍在花穴中研磨带起一阵细小的瘙痒，男孩不自觉地抬了抬屁股，想要摩擦内壁上的某点，却被Lee按着肩膀拦住了。Lee拿牙齿轻轻啃咬男孩的耳廓：“像小莲这么漂亮的女孩子，是有很多坏人喜欢的。”  
男孩痒得要缩脖子，听清了Lee的话，先前两颗还在犹豫的眼泪珠子啪嗒就砸在Lee的手背上：“小莲不是女孩子，小莲不是女孩……”  
“是吗？我还以为穿裙子的就是女孩子呢。”Lee突然伸出舌头在男孩耳垂边勾扫一下，温润的小穴立刻条件反射地收缩，吸得人不由狠抽一口气：“小莲的小嘴吸得这么紧，不是女孩是什么？”  
“不是……不是！”  
Lee言语欺负够了，才重新架起身上两条腿动作起来，坚硬的肉棒在柔嫩的小穴中进出，男孩被揉捏着胸口，柔嫩的乳尖被拉长复又轻抚，他是被精心照顾的，身上有些圆润的软肉，现下胸前两团被Lee包裹在掌心玩弄得变形发烫，奇异的酥痒感也带来了羞耻，他不断在Lee怀里挣扎：“我不是女孩！哥哥……哥哥是坏哥哥！不要哥哥……”  
“嗯？是吗？”Lee饶有兴致地扳过男孩的脸，把脸颊上滚落的泪水舔干净才缓缓开口：“不要哥哥的话，那之前告状阻拦部队给我安排相亲的是谁？故意放出风声说大哥同性恋破坏大哥联姻的又是谁？”  
狰狞的性器从穴口冲刺到最深处。  
“张艺兴，说，要哥哥吗？”  
……  
连续高潮后的身体带有一种难以形容的美感。  
男孩歪在沙发上，青紫色的吻痕密集地分布在颈肩处，尤其以背后居多，眼睛似乎哭肿了，半阖着随着呼吸翕动，羽扇样的睫毛完全被眼泪打湿，却聚合起来显得尤其浓黑。精致的纱衣被Lee扔在地上，隐约能看见上面斑驳的精液，银灰色的假发一绺一绺地盖在身上，顶端固定的卡扣松了，露出来里面一截漆黑的短发。  
Lee魇足地舔了舔嘴角，心里明白把人欺负狠了，趁着男孩还没清醒过来就把人塞进了浴室。  
“哥，把小莲洗洗啊！”  
浴缸是足够两个人使用的。  
Lee丢下一句话就在浴室门口消失没影儿，Lay无奈，只能接过男孩抱着泡进浴缸，轻柔的泡泡从浴缸底部冒出来，碰到皮肤便爆裂开来。或许是呆的位置过于巧合，一连串泡泡翻滚着扑向红肿的花穴，引得男孩在半昏沉中又是一阵战栗。  
“不要……哥哥……不要哥哥……”  
“不要哥哥？还是哥哥不要？”Lay觉得好玩，叫醒了怀里半醒的小人，伸手替人把眼窝里掬着的两潆眼泪擦了，笑问道。  
男孩睁眼，看清了面前抱着自己的是好脾气的大哥，顿时委屈起来，抱着Lay的脖子卖惨：“哥哥，哥哥，痛。”  
Lay脾气好，容易说话，平时最宠他，男孩对于怎么拿捏大哥很是有一套，嘴一撅，眼睛一红，往Lay怀里一拱，嘟嘟囔囔告状：“二哥弄的。”  
“你要是不调皮，你二哥至于生气？”  
Lay任凭男孩趴在自己身上，舒缓的水流钻进两个人身体之间，痒痒的，Lay轻轻掰开男孩圆滚的臀瓣，探入两只手指仔细替人清洗。  
被充分使用过的小穴仍旧松软，不需废太多力气便能将整个指节探入，黏滑的精液顺着手指导流出来，被温热的水化开，在穴口留下细痒的感觉。  
“可是我……也没干什么啊……那只是社团活动……”  
“社团活动也要提前打招呼，你二哥下午找不到你，你知道他有多着急？”  
男孩顿时有些心虚，不知道是因为水温有些高还是因为认识到了错误，耳朵根染上一层粉色。  
“……有多着急啊？”  
“你二哥下飞机就跑你们学校去了，找了一圈没找到你人，差点在学校就闹起来，还好王申去的快。”  
“我……我不是故意的……”  
“那还有没有小脾气了？”  
“没有了……”  
“一会要给二哥道歉，知道吗？”  
“知道了……哥哥……对不起。”  
“好了，知道小莲是好孩子，不许有下次了。屁股还疼吗？”  
“有一点。”男孩在Lay胸口蹭蹭鼻子，像是要为自己疼痛的屁股寻求安慰，找到Lay的嘴唇软软啄上去。  
等两人从浴室出来，天光已经完全沉下去了，远处只剩下一层薄薄的金色盖在靛蓝的天幕上。晚饭已经整齐摆在餐桌上，白瓷的盘子里点缀着食物鲜亮的颜色。  
Lay捧着干毛巾从浴室一路追到餐厅，也没撵上男孩，只能在后面喊：“小莲过来，把头发擦干再吃。”  
“我不，我饿了，又不冷！”  
话音刚落，就咚的一声撞在Lee胸口上。  
男孩抬头对上了Lee的眼神：“哦，就来。”  
被Lee堵了正着的男孩也没能老老实实擦头发，而是在Lay怀里扭来扭去，一半水擦在毛巾上，一半水蹭在Lay衬衫上。  
“哥哥，要吃虾。”  
男孩坐在Lay腿上，扬着手指指挥，Lay揉揉他的卷发赶他下去：“去找你二哥。”  
“不要。”  
“快去，我衣服湿了，你贴着一会着凉，刚才洗澡的时候是怎么答应的？讨了奖励又说话不算话？”  
“哦。”男孩霜打的茄子一样挪到对面，也不敢往Lee怀里钻，而是拉个凳子坐在旁边，从盘子里摸一只虾剥了，递到Lee嘴边：“哥哥对不起，我不该不打招呼就出去玩，也不该骗哥哥。”  
“哼。”Lee本来气就不剩多少，低头看了眼男孩剥的虾，留着半截壳，尾巴从半截断掉，还留着几根须，虽然一副惨不忍睹的模样，心情却是瞬间大好，从男孩手里咬了虾，盯着人威胁道：“我可不像老大那样宠着你，下次再被我逮到——”  
Lee把嘴巴里的虾壳吐出来，眼睛却盯着男孩没挪开过。  
“——就操得你一个星期出不了门。”  
  
即便是休假，Lee也总是保持着日常的训练量，因此吃完饭不一会便钻进了楼上的健身房。男孩在Lay的书房窝着玩手机，不一会就垂着眼皮犯困，摇着Lay的胳膊说想睡觉。  
“你先回去，下午塞的药要拿出来，我一会就过去。”  
“我不想自己拿，要哥哥拿，哥哥别弄这些了，咱们睡觉吧好不好啊。”  
“快去，不然一会叫你二哥帮你拿。”  
男孩二没听完就扭头一溜烟跑远了，下午清理完他抱着Lay不肯撒手，直嚷嚷自己屁股疼。Lay怎么会不知道这种程度对于男孩来说根本算不了什么，却也懒得拆穿他，左右不是什么原则问题，便将日常用的药丸给他用了一颗，塞的时候还被人以太痛需要转移注意力为理由亲了个遍。  
药丸的功效的确很不错，男孩从浴室出来的时候已经完全感觉不到身后任何不适，又看到Lay已经收拾好东西靠在床上看书，一路跑过去脸头顶的小卷毛都透着轻快。  
“哥哥，关灯吧，我困了。”  
Lay见他出来才把手里的书搁在一边：“不着急关灯，过来。”  
男孩刚钻进被窝，就看到Lee推门进来，手里拿着他白天Cos穿的红色短裙，浑身顿时一紧，连声叫着哥哥往Lay怀里挤。  
Lee把裙子递给Lay，屈膝上床，居高临下地撑在男孩身上幸灾乐祸道：“今晚往大哥怀里躲可没有用，裙子可是大哥让我去洗的哦。”  
男孩猛然僵住，抬头正好看见Lay一双笑意吟吟的眼：“乖，小莲下午穿给二哥看了，大哥怎么办呢？”  
“可是……可是……”  
“可是什么？小莲是不喜欢哥哥看吗？”  
“也不是……”  
“没有关系，小莲要是不喜欢的话，哥哥不会强求的。Lee，你下午说，这是个什么角色来着？”  
“没有没有！没有不让哥哥看。”男孩只是听Lay低沉的语气就招架不住，虽然哥哥们平时宠他，但他却最不肯让哥哥们伤心，尤其是Lay还在问这是什么角色。  
哥哥要是去看别人的话，这可不行。  
根据游戏形象定做的裙子贴合身材，并不是很好穿，男孩背后的拉链只拉了一半便够不着了，他膝行着爬到Lay身上坐好，Lay的眼神仍旧笑吟吟的，伸出一只手揽过后腰帮人把拉链缓缓拉到最顶端。  
“自己拉不上拉链吗？那白天出去的时候，是谁给你拉的拉链？”  
“没谁……”  
话音未落男孩就浑身僵硬起来，他感觉到之前帮他拉拉链的那只手已经顺着裙摆摸进来，停在臀瓣一侧，一个椭圆形凉冰冰的东西正抵在穴口，只轻轻一按就开始令人慌乱的细微震动。  
“不许撒谎。”  
“是助理……助理帮忙拉的……”  
“助理？”Lay抬头看了看Lee，像是在征询答案的正确性。  
“就是下午说的那个男的。”  
Lee丝毫不给面子地拆穿了男孩的掩饰，下午刚做过，这会他极有闲情逸致，幸灾乐祸地靠在一边看热闹。  
“原来没说谎。”Lay右手揉捏的动作极富技巧，柔软的指腹顺着臀瓣的弧度缓慢旋转抚弄，指甲划过褶皱的动作可以说是轻柔，只给人留下隐约的期待和遐想。男孩半撑着身体轻喘，小穴已经开始潮湿泛滥，下午含用的药丸有淡淡的花香，被细股的淫水带出来，缓慢扩散在空间里。  
“也就是说，有个男人帮小莲穿了衣服？”  
跳蛋从Lay的掌心挪到指尖，嗡嗡地抵在穴口，温热黏滑的汁水已经将整只跳蛋濡湿，Lay的语气中带着一丝低落不满，不多，却是正好能让男孩在酥痒折磨中捕捉到的程度。  
男孩显得有些慌乱，难耐地扭动着腰臀，跳蛋震动引发的浅层快感让他有点控制不住身体的战栗，只能下意识地靠近哥哥的唇。  
“不是的，不是，小莲……小莲穿好了才让他帮忙的……哥哥别生气……”  
“把它吃进去。”  
跳蛋被Lay按在穴口，椭圆的细端已经挤开半吐的花穴，温热的汁水顺着缝隙挤出来，在高频振动下发出淫靡的声响。男孩察觉到Lay在躲避他的索吻，顿时慌乱起来，只有下意识地遵从听到的指令，汹涌的快感潮水般以那枚小巧的物件为源头翻卷而来，男孩的腰被裙子修饰得纤软动人，正随着震动不自主抽搐。  
蓬松的裙摆均匀地铺散开来，如同一朵玫瑰绽开，热烫的性器已经抵在淫水泛滥的穴口，Lay嘉奖一样在男孩脸上印下一枚轻吻：“继续。”  
肉棒插入的过程比塞入跳蛋困难许多，男孩只能撩开裙摆，用双手掰开臀瓣缓缓吞吃进去，白皙的皮肤因为情欲染上一层薄粉，梅红色的裙子紧贴在身上勾勒出漂亮的线条，却与男孩被汗水濡湿的短发形成鲜明对比。从Lee的角度，能够清晰看到肉茎推开软肉挤出的凹陷，跳蛋的电线从花穴与肉棒之间的缝隙垂下来，凝神还能够听到被推进身体深处蚊吟一样的声音。  
“操，哥，你究竟在我不在的时候教了他多少东西。”  
Lee从一旁跪坐起来，卷起面前遮挡视线的裙摆，男孩意识到Lee的视线，动作有些羞赧，咬了咬嘴唇，开始抬腰挺动。被充分调教过的花穴柔软诱人，如同一张粉红色的小嘴，用娇嫩的唇肉吸吮包裹，从深处挤出的淫水将肉棒浸润得晶莹发亮。跳蛋的震动带来的快感勾出更深层次的欲望，男孩扬长了脖颈，十指紧紧捏在雪白的臀瓣上用力向两边分开，想要将肉棒吞吃得更深一点，大力揉捏的红痕从指缝中间露出来，随着男孩塌腰的动作一下一下出现在Lee视线中。  
男孩像是终于没有了力气，动了一会边喘息着伏在Lay身上，剩下裙摆下露出的臀瓣和一截细腰还在扭动。  
“哥哥，哥哥……动一动……要哥哥操我……”  
Lay的手掌比男孩大了许多，圆翘的臀瓣在他手里几乎完全被包裹住，Lay抬腰插弄，Lee则拿起旁边的手机，一只手在屏幕上滑动控制跳蛋的震动，另一只手则向前探去，隔着布料捏住被情欲涨得坚挺充血的乳粒。  
“啊啊——好痒……哥哥……要哥哥用力……”  
跳蛋的频率被Lee推到最高，连续的高强震动直接刺激得男孩尖叫一声，一股乳白色的液体从花茎划出弧度，落在Lay的腹肌上。高潮带来的短暂大脑空白让男孩不知道究竟是什么时候被褪下了身上的裙子，Lee将有些稀薄的精水捻起，涂抹在红肿的乳粒上，跳蛋的震动戛然而止，肉穴的突如其来的巨大空虚感让男孩几欲崩溃。  
“好难受，哥哥……好难受……”  
Lee用翘起的龟头在吞吐阴茎的小穴口徐徐擦摩，将淫水在周围涂抹均匀，带着几分蛊惑意味的声音在男孩耳边响起。  
“哪里在痒？”  
“小逼……小逼好痒，哥哥帮我……”  
跳蛋被Lay重新唤醒，虚拟的按钮被推至最低档位，如同成群蚂蚁爬过，男孩失神得扭动着瘫软的腰肢，一边吞吐着已经在身体里的一只阴茎，一边用穴肉揉擦另一只抵在穴口的肉棒。  
“要哥哥插进来……”  
男孩扭过身体，细长的十指抚摸到连接处，滑腻的触感让他猛然一颤，但随即这点微弱的羞耻感就被身体里巨大的空虚感吞噬，他用一只手指探进肉茎撑满的花穴，艰难地做着扩张。  
眼前的场景让Lee喉咙发干，他暗自骂了一声便架开男孩的胳膊，扶着性器插入进去。  
两只阴茎同时挤在花穴中，原本柔嫩可爱的小口被胀满到可怖的程度，周围的肠肉被撑开，肉茎表面的筋脉血管摩擦过去留下极其清晰的触感。男人扭动着揉捏胸前的乳肉，呻吟着向面前的男人口中送去。  
“好舒服……啊……哥哥，哥哥……吸一吸奶子……吸吸奶子……”  
男孩被男人们站立着夹在中间，双腿M行向两边分开到不可思议的角度，只剩下与哥哥们的连接处支撑着身体。快感吞噬淹没神智，滚烫的肉棒轮流摩擦挤压花心，又或是齐齐将穴口破开又退出，红肿的乳头一个在哥哥嘴里被吮吸发胀，另一只在另一个哥哥手里被揉捏得通红，男孩在连续的操弄中射出一股又一股精水，到最后只剩下淡黄的液体，顺着硬翘的花茎头部喷溅出来。大量的精液在肉穴中被搅动得啧啧出声，装不下的就顺着穴口淌出来，流在会阴，被身后接连不断的撞击拍打成白色的泡沫。  
恍惚中仿佛男孩感觉有一只大手按在他的小腹上反复摩挲。  
“小莲的肚子被精液胀满，鼓起来了，会怀孕的。”  
“小莲会给自己生一个妹妹吗？”  
“妹妹的话，会和小莲一样，又骚又漂亮吗？”  
“小莲要不要给哥哥生孩子？”  
“要……要……哥哥再动一动好不好，哥哥把精液全都射进来，喂给小莲吃……”  
夜的钟声敲响第十二下，蓝色的云被风拨开，露出底下细闪的几个光点。房间里浓重的气味正在被空调缓慢代谢出去，男孩在失去意识前的最后一秒感受到脸颊上的温热触感，与今天晚上大多数裹杂热烈情欲的亲吻不同，这个吻显得单纯而直接。  
有个声音在耳边轻轻响起。  
“哥哥爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> Cosplay是一个严肃专业的领域，Coser们的努力和付出值得尊重与敬佩。哥哥们是狗，应当抓去浸猪笼


End file.
